sonicfancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephan the Hedgehog
Stefan the Hedgehog '(or Stephan Smith) is a 17-year-old anthropomorphic blue hedgehog who's favorite hobbies include rambling on about JoJo's Bizarre Adventure non-stop and being completely useless and annoying to the point that it is pathetic. 'Basic Information Age: 17 Species: Hedgehog Height: 6'0" Powers: Flight (has hidden wings), energy blasts, super strength, being annoying to the point that the opponent commits suicide. Laser beams, sometimes. Bigg pepe. Talents: Stealing your girl. Past Stephan has had a few different past stories, both of which are highly favored by his creator, so it's uncertain which is going to become official. The first past is Stephan was royalty, with his 4 other siblings. His mother's name was Teresa, his father's, Donovon. In a time of darkness Donovon went to war and was killed. A year later their palace was infiltrated and their mother killed. All the children got away and as they went from house to house of relatives, each were killed or died of sickness. Around the time the eldest sibling, Wolf, was 11, all of them were seperated in an earthquake. They all went through different lives. Stephan became a slave. 5 years later he ran away, after weeks of traveling he reunited with Wolf and the sibling eventually came together and reunited. The second version of his past is Stephan lived a normal, happy life. His father, Travis, had an arranged marriage with Claudette because he didn't have enough money to support himself, they did not love each other one bit, and Claudette was...well...a little bizarre character wise. He had an older brother, Darren. The two of them were very close. Claudette at first did not like either Stephan nor Darren, but she grew to liking Darren and treated him as her son. However she never paid the slightest bit of attention to Stephan unless she was glaring or shoving him away. After about 6 years since their marraige Claudette divorced Travis, leaving him broke with hardly any money. Devastated Travis had to do something he never thought he'd have to, he left Darren and Stephan at a foster home to be taken care of while he raised enough money to support them. Stephan was heartbroken, but with his older brother to lead him, he survived. But a year later, Claudette came to the foster home...to get Darren. Darren didn't want to leave his brother but she misled him to believing it was the right choice. When Stephan tried to follow Claudette stopped him and pushed him to the floor. "You are not my son" she told him coldy, "and you are NOT Darren's brother, don't you ever tell yourself any different" with a smirk she shut the door and left. Stephan was left crying on the floor. Another year passed in which he lived in misery, having not heard from his father and his only higher figure left gone. Then one rainy night Stephan heard knocking at the door. Everyone else was asleep, he went to see who it was. To his delight, it was his father. Stephan ran to him weeping, Travis crouched down and held him tightly. He had some bad news, before he could talk Stephan told him all about what Claudette had done. Travis was taken back with shock and rage, but quickly turned to emense sorrow. He had to leave. For he didn't know how long. When he told his broken son, Stephan had a fit of emotions and tried to get away from his father screaming how he had lost everything, no one cared for him anymore, he'd live a life of misery. Travis held him firmly until he stopped squirming. Still sobbing heavily, Travis spoke gently to him, "Stephan, it brakes my heart to have to leave you...and it brakes my heart that Travis would betray you, until he rights his wrongs, you are my only son. I love you as much as a father can possibly love a son, and more" he held him close, "I cannot help leaving, I'm being forced, if I don't go...you'll be killed" Stephan's heart stopped, "so, you see, I have to go...but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get back to you, okay?" Stephan faced his father, he sucked it up and nodded, "I will write to you, send you gifts on your birthday, and try to find a close friend to look after you" he nodded again, wipping his tears, "Stephan...don't you cry now, okay? I want you to be strong, now that your brother has left you, you have to lead yourself" Stephan nodded. They hugged one last time, Travis kissed him on the forehead and slowly walked away. Stephan became rebellious in the foster home and got a job working on a farm. As the years went by he and his father shared many joyful conversations through letters that kept Stephan sane. Yet years and years went by and his father wasn't able to come back. Travis was overwhelmed with grief, he had missed Stephan's 13th, and 16th birthdays, the last important one would be his 18th. To the present day of Stephan's life Travis is doing everything in his power to get back to Stephan during his 17th year. Stephan is in a band and coping with life. Stephan loves girls with long hair and small feet. Love Life Stephan has had many girlfriends in his past, all of which couldn't keep around him because of his attitude. Eventually he met Bluestreak. A cheerful blue hedgehog who became obsessed with him at first site. She chased him everywhere, Stephan did all that he could to avoid her. But eventually he became very attracted to her, embarassed, he didn't say a word about it. Slowly Bluestreak's feelings became hurt and she started to stray away from him. Stephan decided it would be a good idea to let her know. He confessed his feelings and they've been in deep love with each other ever since.